1455 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/R3AOfLD.png Events Turns Aragon The last islands of Cape Verde (or we think so) are colonized and a port is built in a new city called Alquèsia. The total building costs 4K. The port of Valencia is finally finished and increases the income by 500. The ports of Barcelona, Cagliari, Palma, Naples and Palermo will be done soon. In the war with France, a proposal is made to them, asking for the annexion of the whole occitania. In negative case, more troops reach the border with Auveregne as the French seem not to react. The front is more stable, but more fortifications are built for 2K due to the English inner problems and the chance of French attack with increased troops. Aragon retreats it's cannons from Korea due to an incident. Tobruk and Benghazi are fortified in case of foreigner attack and the fleet is increased with 10 new warships. The alliance offer of Castille is accepted, and plans are maden to reconquer Algeria and Tunisia from the Islamic threat. Ethiopia We take over even more of Adal, and we ask if they will surrender to us. Colonization westwards continues by 10Px per year. We recheive $4500 from trade and tax. another 100 casualities from Adali resistance to occupation Economy = 48500 Army = 10000 Joseon The godsent stalemate possibly saves the Koreans. The 10,720 Koreans and 3,000 Shimazu, numbering 13,720 soldiers in total, request an 8,000 dispatchement from Muromachi. That brings their numbers to 21,720. Joseon instructs Muromachi to take empty territories like Uesugi, Hojo and Takeda with the rest of their troops. Pushes are once again attempted in Shikoku and Imagawa, bringing another 2,000 from Korea. The Korean high commander, Ki-nam Kwŏn, prays to our lord Confucious for help, however the outcome is optimistic. If the Oda-led coalition doesn't retreat mid-fight or reinforce itself, it is expected to shatter completely and the Koreo-Japanese host will be left with 3,220 troops. 1,000 money is spent to recruits 1,000 troops in Seoul. Joseon offers a non-aggression pact to Ming. Since Ainu can't bring their army, Joseon offers white peace to them, in return Joseon will break the blockade of Hokkaido. Muromachi is advised to bring their navy in the Shikoku straits to ensure naval dominance. Expansion in Siberia continues as normal Military: 22,220 (without calculating the battle for Imagawa land) Economy: 200 Oirats The Oirats attack Doughlats, since they have declined the vassalization. They use the 9.000 they have already sent there, and they use 6.000 from the Uzbek Khanate. The Oirats decide to help Northern Yuan clear the rebellion and they send 15.000 to them. They've also made the pact with Northern Yuan to unite. The Mongol Empire has been formed under the Oirat Horde rule, Northern Yuan will be an independent nation, but they will be part of the Mongol Empire. The Uzbek Khanate stays loyal to the Oirats. Oirats expand to Siberia using 2.000$. They also make 4.000 troops for 4.000$. Oirat Horde sends an alliance offer to Tibet, and offers an alliance to Moghulistan too. If Moghulistan allies the Oirats(which are now the Mongol Empire) they will leave Raj Alliance. Uzbek Khanate keeps pushing forward to Kazakh land. The Oirats offer an alliance to Siberia, but Siberia has to help them conquer Kazan. Economy: 35.000$, Millitary: 36.000+25.000(Uzbek Khanate) Oirats: 15.000 - In Northern Yuan, 9.000 - In Doughlats, 12.000 in Oirat land. Uzbek Khanate: 6.000 in Doughlats, 12.000 in Kazakh, 7.000 in Uzbek Khanate lands. Epirus Epirus surrenders to the Ottoman empire and Aragon and requests all the conquered land to be epirot and in return they stop genocide and re-open borders,Epirus gets Kefalonia from Venice for free.Pro-Aragonese army and Anti-Aragonese army attack eachother resulting in pro-Aragonese victory.Genocide stops and trade centers make huge trade with Venice.And also Epirus and Venice attack with a huge fleet the northern Nile delta.Almost all of it is epirot.Epirus sends army to attack Athens and sacks almost all western part with loses of 3.000 men they conquer all he way to the city of Athens and with Byzantium they siege it.While from the north,they send a naval army of 12 ships and carry troops to Albania,where they attack the coastline and sack it gaining 3.000 gold with loses of 56 men.They also send their remaining army to Morea and asks Ottoman if they want to share it,while the army occupies all western peloponese. Money-20.000 $ Army: 20.000 Hungary As i said,i leave..i split my land into small kingdoms. - Kingdom of Croatia(Venetian Vassal) -Duchy of Transylvania -Slovak Republic -Hungary(like today's hungary) -Vojdovinan Duchy. Most Serene Republic of Venice After a handfull of events, the current president lost much of his support by his people. New president is elected. Hes promises are to end the conflict with Mamluks, while Venice got a fair treaty out of it. The new elected President promises also to improve international trade and create a wealthy nation for hes countrymen Venetian peace treaty with Mamluks: http://i.imgur.com/1DgR6K5.png The boat that traveled to africa finally reached itsdestination: http://i.imgur.com/GKn0JGG.png Venice refuses to collect money from Epirus. Left to pay: 50 000$ Gives the isle of Kafelonia to Epirus for free Venice again strongly advice Milan to leave HRE. Also ask Milan to join the second mediterranien Alliance Take part in the partition of Morea. A new port is planned to be built on a random isle, and the port in Venice has started to be upgraded for 2000$ when both of those are complete income: 1, 500$ every turn Byzantium The Eastern Roman Empire has decided to send an alliance offer to Genoa. Also they've engage Abkhazetti army: Start of the Battle: Byzantium - 3.000x7 = 21.000, Abkhazetti - 1.000x5 = 5.000 The Battle: 21.000 - 5.000 = 16.000 / 7 = ~2.300 survivors for Byzantium. Byzantium also gets 1/8 of the Abkhazetti army. 1.000/8 = 125 Result: Abkhazetti gets annexed by Byzantium. Byzantium decides to make a vassal state in Moldova, called Tighina. Byzantines racks up 4.000 troops in the region and send them to take the rest of Moldova. Also the Byzantines train 4.000 troops for 4.000$ in Tighina, so that they would take it quicker. As Epirus made peace with Ottomans, the Ultimatum has been declined. Byzantium's cavalry raids Kozani province of Ottomans looting 3.000$. Byzantium attack Athens army: Start of the Battle: Byzantium - 14.000x7 = 98.000 Athens - 7.300x6 = 43.800 The Battle: 98.000 - 43.800 = 54.200 / 7 = ~7.800 survivors for Byzantium Byzantium also gets 1/8 of the Athenese army. 7.300 / 8 = ~1.000 Result: Athens gets annexed by Byzantium. Byzantium invests in 12 Carracks for 7.000$. They also make 5.000 troops in Constantinople for 5.000$ Millitary: 29.600 Economy: 12.000$ Ming Dinasty After the construction of my navy, or at least a part, i condem the mongol empire, because i think is too powerful in the region,and i construct deffence along northern yuan, and i condem too the Joseon-Muromachi alliance, and i offer Oda to join in a alliance whit me, i continue whit the invasions in dai viet whit 25,000 troops and i start the invasion of Joseon allong his border whit 100,000 troops and if my navy is finish i start a naval block in corean peninsula, and IF MY NAVY IS FINNISH(ONLY IF IS FINISH) i face joseon navy and i destroy it, and i earn 12000 form ports,commerce centers and taxes) Army:200,000 Money:15,000 navy:25 carracs, 142 war galeries and 50 transports Castille Crown Castille annexing Alejandria and proposing peace with Mameluks. Also is declaring war in Jerusalem and sends 2000 soldiers and also declaring war on France for support Aragon , The soldiers reclutation campaing has recluted 2000 soldiers and 4000 $ are gained with taxes. Oman Imamate We decided not to fight the Despotate of Epirus and continue fighting in the Arab war. We sent 3,000 troops to conquer the Arab tribe and assist in the invasion of Najd . 6,500 troops , 30,000 Economics. Cambodia Invasion progresses. Some troops are transported via ship in an attempt to surround Bangkok. Ship Building continues at current budget rate. $2000 recieved in taxes. Army: 9,000 Economy:$30,800 Sultanate of yemen taxes received are 2000$ 600$ received from ports. 350$ received from indian trade 450$ from ethiopian trade 500$ from arabian trade the blockade on adal continues, and yemeni&ethiopian troops are wrecking havoc in adal, 8000 troops conquer land to the south yemen spends 1000$ to buy 1000 troops we invest 2000 into buying 5 carracks and 5 wargalleys which are immediatly sent to blockade adal. Economy 14900 Millitary 9700 Qty 5 will be 6 after 6 turns. 8k troops conquering adal and 2700 in sanaa navy- 39 carrack ships 35 war galleys 8 transport ships. would be a sea power within 5 turns (because it takes ten turns and each turn im investing alot in navy.) Total of 82 ships. relations with the citizens:decent MilanCategory:ReDi Join the second mediterranien Alliance, leave HRE, increase army quantity. Mamluk Sultanate The Sultan,see's that Jerusalem is Independent,Sultan gives letter to Jerusalem to accept the royal marrage,as for Venice,they don't accept their offer but the Mamluk's can only give the half of Banu Sulaym.As for Funj,they captured the Funj capital with 2000 casualities(7000-2000=5000 Mamluk troops in Funj),they are now ready to annex it. Economy:44000 Military:22000 Q6(not including the troops in Funj) Mali Empire We gain more $5,000 from the trade and the taxes With so many social reforms, the absolute monarchy is abolished by the Malaquir Act that says all the power goes do the mans that vote for eletion of the king. Mali is now a elective monarchy We stop the expasion for a while (2 years) http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Mali1453.png Economy: $33,174 Army: 21,000 North Yuan North Yuan Makes a pact To Unite with the Oirats Horde.The Mongol Empire has been Formed under the Oirats Horde rule.North Yuan will be a Independent Nation. but they will be part of the Mongol Empire. North Yuan Sends 1.5000 Oirat Horde Army to crush the rebels in the baikal lake. North Yuan sends 6.000 Army to crush the rebels in Hulun lake,North Yuan Offers an Alliance to.Tibet, Moghulistan,and Uzbek. Kingdom of Denmark The King annexes Hamburg but is met on the battlefield by the Leader of Wurttemburg, the battle goes well but the King falls dead, His reign ends and by Scandinavian law the Kingdom is put under Wurttembergs permanent control, as a vassal, and the army is also placed under his control. The old king managed to expand hugely in his lifetime but now yet again a new king is crowned. Most Serene Republic of Genoa I accept the offer of alliance if three conditions: Byzantium doesn´t do anything to my trading port in Cyprus and gives me the North of Cyprus. Epirus gives me $1800, but I send his units (2000). I can have an agreement of trade with Byzantium and Ottoman. If you don´t agree, I can only accepts two of them. I attack Florence with 4200 mens and I win $1000 for traiding ports and centers. In one transport, I send 200 mens back to Cyprus. All my units in Epirus ( 4000 units and 8 war galleys) come back to Genoa. Army: 14400 Economy: $32000 Oda clan The betrayal of Muromachi shocks all Japan. The alliance retreat his army to takeda territory and prepare for a battle to the death. Oda recruit 1000 soldiers and call all able men to arms to defend Japan and the Emperor. The muromachi troops in the western territories are left alone, thinking that they won't dare to attack other japaneses without their korean masters. (and they were generously paid for not doing it) The alliance army is ready to react to all moves made by Joseon-Muromachi troops in the east. Oda reminds all loyal clans that they had to use all their resources and forces to survive this struggle. If the alliance will win the muromachi shogunate will be abolished and his territories will be distributed between all clans. Military 20,000 economy 17.100 $ Ottoman Empire I accept Epirot treaty. I annex Anatolia. I propose peace for Mamluks. I accept Genoan trade agremeent. I upragde my port in Bursa wchich is giving me 3000$. I attack Morea with 7000 troops and 20 war Galleys. Circus is done in next year. I build 4000 more armies. Economy - 34000$ Militarty - 47550 Qty6 Kingdom of Hejaz The Jysani capital is taken. I Focus on taking Najdi territory. $1,100 from Tax $600 from trade posts I will spend the 600 to invest in building a port. The 1,100 will go to the quality increase as usual. (I have been investing that income into quality since the start.) Economy: $15,700 Military: ~9,000 Belgal Sultanate I continue whit my invasions, and i hope this turn my army attacks passai in sumatra, later i earn money from everithing, and i condem the mongol empire, and i continue whit my naval program. Ecomony:24,700 Military:16,000 Vijayanagara Empire I move my armies in the invaded countries, i continue whit the naval program, 5 carracks and 20 war galleries, and i eanr money form trande and production, and i send an expedition to conquer maldivas islands. Economy:25,100 Military:27,000 Khanate of Moghulistan i move my army to finish the conquer of Kashmir, later i recluit 4500 troops at cost of 3200, and i earn 4500$. I condem the mongol empire, is a treat in the region and i sent an ultimatum to oriats to reject from Doughlats, and i offer Ming Dinasty Trade agreements, and i offer Timurid Empire an aliance. Economy:35,600 Military:60.000 Q5 Bahami Sultanate: i earn 4500$ and i continue whit my navy, 5 carracks and 20 war galleries. Economy:23,100 Military:10,000 Duchy of Wurttemberg The duke scape to Greenland but his soldiers stay in Wurttemberg and Denmark, I take my traiding port this and anterior turn money. The duke also send a trainding request to genoa Category:ReDi Turns Category:Map Games Category:Turns of Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games